The Anglia and the Boggart
by astral-monkey
Summary: Harry's brave alright, but is there something he's truly afraid of?


The Anglia and the Boggart

---------------------------------

Harry scrambled backwards on his hands and knees reaching for his wand. As soon as his fingers closed around it he flipped over onto his back and shot a bright burst of sunlight at the advancing Devil's Snare. The devil's snare recoiled into the shadow of a large tree and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He got to his feet and looked around for his friends. He surveyed the moss covered clearing in which he was standing, but there was no sign of them. The Forbidden Forest, as it's name suggested, was forbidden to all students at Hogwarts, but this wasn't the first time Harry, Hermione & Ron had found themselves there. 

"We've just got to find this creature and get out." Harry told himself. He strode towards the other side of the clearing. He was about to push through some bushes when he heard a rustling. Harry froze. There was the rustling again and this time the whole bush moved. He raised his wand gripping it tightly and took a step back. All of a sudden a tall figure burst from the bush, tripped on a tree root and fell at Harry's feet.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed offering his hand to help his friend up.

"Hey Harry." Ron replied glancing fearfully back at the bushes. A trickle of blood dripped from his nose.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Ron whipped the blood with the back of his hand and crossed his arms trying to regain his composure.

"Spiders." He muttered. Harry suppressed a laugh. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, suddenly, noticing Harry was alone.

"I don't know. You chased Fang, I chased you, and I was sure Hermione was right behind me, but when I turned around you were both gone." Out of nowhere there was a high-pitched scream. Harry and Ron exchanged quick frightened looks and sprinted out of the clearing in the direction of the screaming. Harry was sure that was Hermione. He ran even faster dodging bushes and trees and one or two of the forests inhabitants as he went. He could hear Ron right behind him. After what seemed like a very long time they dashed into a clearing almost identical to the one they'd just come from, but with one very big difference. In the centre of this clearing sat a beat up old Ford Anglia.

"My dad's car!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione emerged from her hiding place behind a large tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Harry! Ron!" She exclaimed. "Where did you both go?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Harry replied. "But never mind that. Why were you screaming?"

"Well that, of course!" Hermione replied pointing nervously to the car. Harry glanced from Hermione to the Anglia.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Ron said with a grin. "It's just my Dad's old car. The forest's made it a bit wild, but it's still safe." The grin was whipped off Ron's face when the Anglia gave a great almighty shudder. All three of them jumped.

"See!" Hermione bellowed. "It snuck up on me while I was looking for you two and keeps doing that!"

"Whoa." Ron muttered. The car gave another shudder and the trunk rattled threateningly.

"I think there's something in there." Harry said taking a few steps forward.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "A Boggart maybe."

"Do you think this is what's been making all the noise that Hagrid was worried about?" Hermione took tentative steps forward to join Harry.

"Probably."

"Right. Then all we have to do is get rid of it and we can get the hell out of this forest." Ron announced, then added, "And kill Hagrid when he gets back from London!"

"Okay. I'll do it. You both step back." Harry instructed. He became suddenly aware of the nervous looks Hermione and Ron were exchanging. "What? You don't think I can get rid of a Boggart?"

"It's not that Harry, were just afraid of what it might turn into." Hermione replied.

"A Dementor. And I can get rid of it easily." Harry said.

"But you're not afraid of Dementors anymore, Harry." Hermione pointed out. "Boggart's take the form of the persons greatest fear. We're just worried it'll turn into v-voldemort." Ron flinched. Harry thought about this for a second. He was not going to admit he was afraid of Lord Voldemort.

"Only one way to find out." He told them. "Now step back."

"Harry, you're being reckless!" Hermione cried, but she stepped back looking scared anyway.

"Ready?" Harry asked gripping his wand. Ron nodded and Hermione aimed her wand at the Anglia. "On the count of three. One - Two - Three!" Sparks shot from Hermione's wand and the trunk of the Ford Anglia flew open. Harry heard Hermione gasp and Ron make an odd gulping sound, but neither of them was quite as shocked as he was. Harry lowered his wand and took a step back, utterly nonplussed. The Boggart advanced a few steps towards him. Harry's eyes flew up and down the Boggart's form taking in every detail. The plain black Hogwarts robes, round glasses, untidy black hair and on it's forehead, a lightening bolt scar. Harry's greatest fear was himself.


End file.
